


Down and Dirty

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Becker find a way to settle their differences, with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down and Dirty

 

Danny strode away across the field, ignoring Becker’s call to come back. A moment later, he heard footsteps behind him and then the soldier appeared at his side and grabbed his arm.

 

“Quinn, didn’t you hear me?”

 

Danny kept walking, picking his way across the boggy ground, heading for the next field. They were just finishing a final sweep of the area to ensure that no creatures had slipped by them. So far, there was nothing more than a trampled field and a few odd footprints that the rain hadn’t yet managed to wash away. The torrential rain had finally let up about ten minutes ago, after pouring the entire time they had been here and leaving everyone and everything soaked through. It appeared that they had rounded all of the creatures up; the two they found originally had been sent back through the anomaly half an hour ago. He really shouldn’t have come this way, Danny thought; the ground was getting worse underfoot but there was no way he was turning back and proving Becker right.

 

“I heard.”

 

“So why the bloody hell didn’t you stop?” Becker demanded.

 

“Because I don’t answer to you.”

 

All day long, Becker had been driving him crazy. He’d taken to following Danny around like a shadow, in case he decided to do anything stupid, he said. In any other circumstances, Danny wouldn’t have minded, but having a personal bodyguard- or babysitter, if you asked Becker- just undermined him in front of the others. At any other time, having Becker follow him around would have been nice; the captain definitely looked good, he filled out his uniform nicely, and there was something about the man’s hair that Danny just wanted to run his fingers through it, but that was beside the point. Danny was meant to be the leader of this little band of misfits, not the captain, yet Becker seemed to forget that when he kept ordering him about.

 

They reached the edge of the next field and climbed over the dry-stone wall. As they set off down the slight incline, Danny’s foot slipped on the wet ground. Instinctively, he grabbed onto the nearest solid object: Becker. Both men skidded, coming to a stop ankle deep in a mud puddle at the bottom of a shallow dip in the ground. Becker looked down at his feet and then glared at Danny.

 

“You did that on purpose.”

 

Danny was just glad to be upright and not _sitting_ in the puddle. “What, fall?” he asked sarcastically, moving back a bit, out of the deepest part of the puddle. The mud at the side squished and slipped under his boots.

 

“No; pull me in as well,” Becker retorted. “Anyway, this wouldn’t have happened if you would just pay attention to me for once in your life. I tried to tell you that the other way wasn’t as bad but no, you have to-”

 

“For Pete’s sake, don’t you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?” Danny asked. “Maybe if you didn’t keep nagging all of the bloody time, I might listen.”

 

Becker glared. “Well maybe if you listened more often, I wouldn’t have to keep nagging, as you put it. It’s my job to keep you lot safe and I can’t do that if you don’t do a damn thing I tell you!”

 

As Danny glared at him, he wondered just how the captain managed to stay so neat and tidy when everyone else looked like a drowned rat. As nice as he was to look at, it was just another thing that pissed Danny off at the moment.

 

_Splat!_

 

Becker wiped the handful of mud from his cheek in distaste and sighed. “That was just childish,” he said.

 

Smirking at the grubby streak down Becker’s previously clean face, Danny stooped and then flicked some more at him, hitting him squarely in the chest.

 

The next thing he knew, he’d been dropped on his arse in the middle of the puddle by Becker. The man moved so fast that he never had the chance to get away. As the cold mud seeped uncomfortably through his jeans, Danny kicked out and swept Becker’s feet out from under him. The soldier landed with a squelching splash next to him, flat on his back.

 

Becker pounced, rolling Danny into the mud whilst trying to resist the temptation to strangle the man. If he did that, though, Lester would have him demoted so fast his head would spin. Probably after he’d congratulated him, Becker thought with a smile.

 

Danny rolled him again, trying to pin him down, but Becker didn’t give him chance. He had Danny pinned beneath him in no time.

 

It suddenly hit him that he no longer had the urge to kill Danny. No, the urge running through him right now had nothing to do with killing. He started to move off, to get up, but then he saw the look in Danny’s eyes; apparently he wasn’t the only one feeling like this. Impulsively, he leaned down and covered Danny’s mouth with his own, the other man responding in an almost desperate kiss. Danny pushed his hips up, rubbing himself against Becker as the soldier’s hands traced the lines of Danny’s torso through his soaking t-shirt.

 

Danny had one hand slipped under Becker’s waistband and the other holding the soldier to him as they kissed, when he heard a click. He and Becker looked around together to see Connor, Abby and Dev sitting on the wall nearby. Connor and Dev watched with matching grins on their faces whilst Abby snapped a picture on her camera phone.

 

“Having fun, boys?” Abby asked. “We thought you might have murdered each other so we came back to find you. Guess not.”

 

Becker felt his face heat up, completely embarrassed at being found like this, but Danny just asked,

 

“How long have you been there?”

 

Abby smiled. “Long enough.” She jumped down off the wall, Connor and Dev doing the same. “So, are you coming or should we just leave you here making out for a bit longer?”

 

Danny and Becker got up, trying ineffectually to brush some of the mud off themselves.

 

“I need a shower as soon as we get back to the ARC,” Becker grumbled as a drip of muddy water fell from his hair to splash onto his ear.

 

Danny grinned. “I like the sound of that; come on, I’ll let you wash my back…”

  

 


End file.
